Saiyawhat?
by BlueDragonflame
Summary: When Mirai Trunks accidentally ends up several hundred years too far into the past things at Angel Investigations are going to change-drastactly On Hiatus
1. Prologue: Deep Thoughts and Dark Dreams

****

Authors Notes: Hi everyone! I'm the Saiyajin no Oujo, I also answer to Oujo-chan or Starry-chan. This is my first posted fanfic so please don't expect perfection. 

It's a Buffy The Vampire Slayer /Dragonball Z /Angel crossover. In the Buffy/Angel timeline it starts about two weeks before the Angel premiere for Season Three and about a month before the Season Six premiere for BTVS. In DBZ it starts off around the time Mirai Trunks is planning to head for the past, he's almost 17. I'm making up the AED (After the End of Days) because of the way the DB timeline is. If you have any questions let me know in your reviews.

****

Warning: I'm not a B/S or A/C shipper! While I may include those couples for plot purposes they won't be the end result. Sorry if you're disappointed but that's just the way I feel, no flames on the matter please.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Angel they belong to Joss Wheden, Fox, and UPN or the WB respectively. I don't own DBZ either, Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Funimation do.

***********************************************************************************

September 784 AED:

Trunks grunted as he practiced his fighting motions, punching and kicking the air with every ounce of his strength. He imagined every blow landing on the demonic Juachigou and Juunangou, marring their cold, flawless features. Making them feel some of the pain they callously inflicted on the many the killed, the pain they'd caused his beloved sensei Gohan. His thoughts drifted back to that day…

__

A feeling of dread…flying in the rainstorm…the body…burned from so many Ki blasts…missing an arm from another battle…sorrow… tears… screams… (What did they do to you Gohan-san? Gohan-san, it's not fair! You were everything to me…everything! NO! Gohan-san!! Gohan-san!!) Energy… lavender hair flickers to gold…passive blue eyes become dangerous aqua…the click…clenched fists draw blood…energy. So much pain…fear…hatred…rage and thirst for revenge. More sobs now…banging fists on the ground…the sound as it cracks.

No more! Trunks opened his eyes, visibly shaken. He had to focus…he was the Saiyajin no Ouji…he had to be strong. Brooding wouldn't honor Gohan's sacrifice anyway, only defeating the Jinzouningen would do that. Trunks flared his Ki, took to the air and began his exercises again. When he visited the past he would deliver the medicine to stop Son Goku's death and find a way to beat those mechanical monstrosities. He knew the Earth wouldn't survive much longer if he didn't. 

September 2001 AD:

Angel stirred restlessly in his sleep as he dreamed*, "Buffy?" 

She smiled, "Who else?" "Would you like to hear a story?"

Angel was confused but nodded anyway, he had a feeling this was something he needed to hear.

__

'Once upon a time there was a young, foolish, handsome prince who wanted to see the world. Evil could see the darkness within him...so she tricked him... turned him into a demon and gave him a new name. They ravaged the countryside together for many years until the prince killed a young white sorceress and her family grew angry. They gave the prince back his soul and made him see what he had become...a monster. The prince ran and hid in filth with the rats until a messenger came. 

The messenger brought the prince to a beautiful princess. He told the prince that the princess would have to become a warrior, leave her kingdom, and fight. The prince had fallen in love with the princess and feared she would be hurt so he left with her and went to watch over her and help her in her struggle. The Prince tried to stay in the shadows but the princess saw him and she too began to fall in love. Though the princess found out his true nature and there were many more difficulties such as death, jealousy, and gaining the acceptance of the princesses friends they persisted and the love of the prince and princess continued to blossom

__

What they didn't know was that the family of the white sorceress the prince had killed so long ago had been watching him to make sure he suffered for all eternity. When the sorceress' family found out the prince was starting to become happy by being with the beautiful princess they told the woman they sent to keep them apart at all costs. The woman argued on behalf of the prince who had recently saved her from a fowl monster but it was all for naught. And that wasn't the worst of what was to come…

The mad vampire and her mate were planning to resurrect an evil creature that would "separate the righteous from the wicked and burn the righteous down" . The prince and the princess found out about their plans after coming into possession of the creatures arm. The prince knew what it was and planned to take a long journey to hide the arm. This upset the princess greatly, for she did not want the prince to go and this dreadful news had come to them on her birthday. She walked him to the docks where the prince gave the princess a very special ring. The prince and princess attempted to kiss but were interrupted by the mad vampire's solders and during the struggle lost the arm. They decided that the best course of action was to observe the evil vampires and look for a way to stop them. Unfortunately their hiding place was discovered and had it not been for the prince's quick thinking all would have been lost. He led the princess through an underground tunnel back to his castle. The prince and princess were so relieved that the other was unhurt that their love burned brightly and they could no longer hold in their emotion and let go. Later the prince and princess slept but the prince felt something changing inside him and awoke, he felt his soul and demon struggling for dominance. The demon won…'

Angel frowned, "Aren't you going to finish it?"

Buffy looked it him, "I can't. It's not over, not yet, but whether we get to finish or not depends on you." "Angel, you need to remember that even if everything seems like a fairytale it's not perfect. Don't try to make it out to be or you'll lose it all. I have a feeling you'll end up thanking me for stopping though, after all you're going to have a pretty busy night"…*__

Angel woke up. Unnecessarily sighing he rose from his bed. Buffy had been telling their story like some sort of fairytale inside a dream. Was it possible he was going mad with grief? Judging by the ache in his unbeating heart it could very well be. Something about that last comment unnerved him. Why would he be having a busy night? The demonic activity here was slim to none. However, he thought as he eyed what rituals the priests were doing, that might not be entirely correct. Again he sighed; maybe he should have gone to Vegas.

Words to know:

****

Dragonballs- Seven magic balls scattered across a planet that grant you a certain number of wishes when activated. Only two planets are known to have dragonballs, Earth and Namek. 

****

Mirai-Future. People from Trunks' timeline are usually given this label in front of their name (ex. Mirai Trunks) because they use the time machine. You may also see Trunks' timeline referred to as 'Mirai World', 'Mirai dimension', 'Mirai Earth' or just 'The Mirai'.

****

Jinzouningen-Artificial Humans, Cyborgs, Androids, ect.These are the beings that have turned Mirai Earth into a wasteland, the two Jinzouningen running loose in Trunks' time are Juachigou (Number Eighteen) and Juunangou (Number Seventeen). 

****

Sensei- teacher, mentor, or martial arts trainer.

Saiyajin / Saiyan- an alien race from planet Vegeta. They are excellent fighters; it's in their blood. As a profession they 'urge planets of all life' and sell the planet to the highest bidder. They look very much like humans, however many have spiky hair, and all have a very sensitive, monkey-like tail. They can interbreed with humans. 

****

Saiyajin no Ouji- Prince of Saiyans. Trunks' father Vegeta was the last full-blooded Saiyajin no Ouji. Trunks is only Half-Saiyajin. His mother is the beautiful genius inventor, Bulma Briefs. 


	2. Chapter 1: Truth in the Journey

****

Authors Notes: Wow! I'm very happy I already have some reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner but this week's been a bit hectic.

'Kay, not too many notes for this chapter, the only things worth mentioning is that I made up the percent of success for Trunks' trip to the past . By the way for those of you who don't know; Trunks' time machine is called _Hope, _Bulma wrote the word on it in marker before Trunks left. Enjoy the story!

I would like to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers, It means a lot that you have such strong feelings about my story. I would especially like to thank my close friends Seri-chan and M-chan. As always, a big thanks to Fighty-chan for helping me gets this off the ground. And last but definitely not least, A Humongous thanks to Elf for reviewing and for liking my work enough to give it a mention in her amazing fic The Four Guardians. Go to my favorite authors list and check it out. Anyone who's read but hasn't reviewed, please do. I need your opinion so I can find what's good and bad in my writing and (hopefully) improve. 

****

Warning: I'm not a B/S or A/C shipper! While I may include those couples for plot purposes they won't be the end result. Sorry if you're disappointed but that's just the way I feel, no flames on the matter please.

****

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DBZ, BTVS, or Angel. That honor belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, Joss Wheden, Fox, and UPN or the WB respectively. However if they wanted someone to take Mirai Trunks or Angel off their hands I'd certainly be happy to.

***********************************************************************************

September 784 AED: Several Hours Later

Bulma sighed, Trunks had continued training throughout most of the day, alternating between his normal form and SSJ. He was actually starting to get a bit worn out, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Trunks didn't know it but he was quite a bit like his father in that respect.

Vegeta, he's so much like you. I see you every time he smirks, trains, and so many more things…and you probably know it too, you arrogant bastard. Hell, you're probably looking down…a smile formed…_make that looking up blustering to anyone who'd listen about how much 'the brat takes after you despite that baka onna's interference.'_ Tears filled Bulma's eyes but refused to fall. An image of Vegeta dressed in red with devil horns, a tail, and a pitchfork crossed her mind making her smile again. 

"Trunks, dinner time." "Coming Kassan." _Food…the only thing that could possibly distract a Saiyajin from fighting_. "Don't you dare forget to wash up, Trunks or else you'll be eating whatever you haven't scared out of the woods." Trunks flushed red as he sheepishly made his way towards the sink. When they sat down to eat Bulma kept a rapid-fire conversation going, occasionally teasing her teenage son and doing her best to stop thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow when she would have only son attempt to time travel in an untested vehicle with a limited fuel supply and a 10% chance of success. Later the two occupants of Capsule Corporation went to sleep, both of them nursing their own doubts and fears.

765 AED: 

Trunks let out a breath; it looked like had successfully made it to the right time period. Now all he had to do was wait until Goku was alone and get him to talk to him, _right? _Nope, unfortunately for our lavender-haired hottie Murphy's Law kicked in, big time. 

First off, Goku was supposed to come back in time to defeat the evil space tyrant Frieza and his father King Cold…they arrived three hours early. Trunks ended up having to kill the two icejins himself. It hadn't been difficult once he went SSJ, but he was still annoyed at being forced to change history. After that Trunks had been forced to tempt fate by staying in the company of Goku's friends and acquaintances, which included his future mother and father during the three hours until his arrival. Then everything seemed to turn around, Goku had finally arrived and Trunks managed to explain who he was to him with minimal interference and was on his way home. 

As Trunks boarded his time machine he allowed himself to smile and wave at the crowd down below. _Things are looking up_, he thought to himself as he made his way through the time stream. That's when _Hope _started shaking violently. Trunks was lurched forwards, backwards and sideways. As he attempted to remain steady he looked for the problem, 

__

Kuso, it's the energy processing system…I can't fix that until I land. But will I be able to land safely? That question was answered the next time he was lurched. He was out of the time stream, but he wasn't anywhere near home. _Damn it, I can't focus. Kassan was right; I should have gotten more sleep these last few weeks_. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem for the Demi-Saiyajin but with all that extra training Trunks had been doing and being too nervous about seeing everyone in the past to eat properly…well needless to say he was feeling worn out. That would become a problem when Hope finally gave out and crashed, knocking him unconscious.

September 2001 AD: Five Minutes Later

Angel grunted as he swung his sword, decapitating several monks. He would have never guessed that they would be so much trouble to kill. They weren't strong at all, but the damn things were very fast and good at maneuvering as one proved as it continuously dodged Angel's rapid sword blows. Finally he managed to decapitate it. 

__

Wonderful, Angel thought sarcastically, _I try to find a quiet, peaceful place and I choose a demonic monastery. As Cordy would say I have the worst karma …and did I really just quote Cordelia. I was right; I am losing my mind. _Since it was impossible to leave until sunset, which was a few hours away, he decided to do some T'ai Chi to relax for a while and to hopefully get a grip on his remaining sanity.

Angel was finishing his exercises just after sunset and was planning on eating, gathering his things, getting to a phone to change his travel arrangements, and going home to LA; however something happened that he had definitely not expected, something that would change more than his travel plans. As he was reaching for a bag of blood he heard something like a sonic boom and a resounding crash. 

"What the hell?" Angel cursed as the windows shattered in several places, forcing the vampire to spring to the far side of the room using his inhuman speed and grace. After the crash subsided he decided to check the damage. He saw that almost everything was intact however the glass shards from the windows had shredded the bag containing his dinner. After muttering a choice comment or two in Gaelic he pulled on his black shirt and went to find the source of the crash. Though the darkness he could see smoke rising from a crater several yards away. As he neared the crater he could make out the outline of a vehicle. As the shape grew clearer he could only make out one guess as to what it was, but one thought troubled him…_what's a spaceship doing here?_

Truth be told, Angel wasn't sure whether it was a spaceship, but he had no idea what else it could be. As far as he knew technology wasn't nearly advanced enough to create something like this. If humans hadn't created it, than someone else had, possibly an unfriendly someone else. When Angel finally walked up to the side of the crater he quickly judged the distance, and leaped down into it. The closer Angel got to the mysterious vehicle the more uneasey he became. All of his senses were screaming that whatever was inside was a powerful force. He lightly touched the glass and to his surprise it lifted, allowing him to enter the cockpit. Glancing he saw a control panel and a chair but no pilot. Then he saw a body slumped on the floor. He lifted the body and placed on the chair, it was small but heavy. Then he took a good look at the pilot, he was…_a kid?_

Angel didn't know what he had expected to find in the cockpit of machine, but he definitely hadn't expected a muscular teenager with lavender hair and a sword. Earlier his demonic instincts had spoken up loudly, if they were right his was no ordinary teenager. Looking at the boy, it was easy to see that his muscles weren't the puffed up things he'd seen on human body builders...this youth was definatly a fighter. 

As Angel moved inside the cockpit he smelled blood. He found the source at the young pilot's temple. _Damn...it looks like a concussion and he'll need treatment for that head wound. But is he an enemy? _wooziness took Angel over as he collapsed into the chair; _why do I feel so worn out? Maybe I should've gotten more sleep...._ As Angel sank into the darkness he had no idea that while he dreamed of his lost love Trunks struggled with dreams of his own.

*Punch...Kick...Fall...No! Trunks' eyes were closed...where was he? Then he opened his eyes. "Trunks-kun, you stop jumping on that bed this instant or you won't be getting a story." "Hai Kassan", he chirped. Trunks turned and sat on the bed gazing in the mirror, a child of his own age, three years old looked back at him. Trunks smiled at his reflection and turned around, feeling a familiar Ki. "Hi Gohan-san." 

The thirteen-year-old Demi-Saiyajin smiled and greeted him "Hey Trunks, how would you like to hear a story from a friend of mine tonight."

"Sure, where are they?", the toddler asked.

"Outside, come on". Gohan took Trunks' hand and led him out the front door...and into a field. Trunks frowned; something wasn't quite right but shook it off. Gohan lead him to a blond woman and a dark haired man. The woman was speaking but he couldn't understand her. 

"Gohan-san, I can't understand the words'", the teenager said. The twenty-seven year old replied, "You don't have to understand the words as long as you get the meaning."

The dark-haired man said something to the blond girl who replied and pointed in their direction. "Come closer**_, dark times are coming and have already been..._**" Trunks moved towards her as Gohan started speaking, "**_Everything's coming together...lies and truth, love and hate, life and death, gain and loss, past and future..."_**

__

Angel looked up as Buffy started speaking again, **_"You're going to have to believe and that's hard...You're going to have to trust and that's harder...You're going to have to love and that's harder still..."_**, Buffy and Gohan spoke as one, "**_And most of all…_" **Angel and Trunks stared at each other..."**_You're going to have to see._**" Then it was over.*

__

Angel opened his eyes to see two blue orbs staring back at him.

The boy was standing over him and seemed to be confused about something. He moved to give Angel room to stand up and bowed, 'Toranksu Briefsu desu.' In return the ensouled vampire extended his hand, "I'm Angel."

__

**********************************************************************************

Words To Know Cont'd: 

SSJ (Super Saiyajin)- This is a special form that Saiyajin can reach if they have enough power and enough rage. It gives them a large increase in power and changes their appearance by spiking their hair, turning it a bright yellow, and making their eyes blue-green. After SSJ is reached it can happen spontaneously in moments of great emotion, with training however it can be controlled.

Kuso- Shit/Crap

Kassan- Mother

-chan - this suffix is used as a term of affection either between girls, from an older person to a young child, for a pet, and sometimes to a boyfriend (ex. Usagi calls Mamoru Mamo-chan in Sailor Moon)

-san -this suffix is a respectful one and can be interpreted in a couple different ways; it's used when talking to someone older than you, when showing respect to someone, and between strangers.

'Toranksu Briefsu desu'- I am Trunks Briefs.

__

I realize some people may be offended by my comment about Angel being insane for quoting Cordelia however it's not meant in a malicious way. I adore Cordelia's wit and it's while typical Cordy to say Angel has bad karma however Angel's just not someone to use modern slang.

If anyone was confused by the dream sequence let me know in your reviews and provided it doesn't spoil anything I'll explain in the next chapter. Also after you finish with my story go check out the people on my favorite authors and favorite stories lists, in my opinion they're pretty darn good.


	3. Chapter 2:Reflection and Explanations

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back. In this chapter Trunks and Angel are going to talk face-to face! However I am going to recap from Trunks pov first. Anyway for those of you who didn't check my summery, I've revised the prologue and chapter one. It would probably be a good idea to reread them. Sorry, but this chapter is a little short. However the next part will definitely be longer and should be up within a week.

As always, kudos to Fighty-chan, Elf, and all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, BTVS, or ATS, Akira Toriyama, Joss Wheden and a bunch of companies do. 

***********************************************************************************

Trunks grunted and sat up blinking. He immediately regretted it as pain shot through his forehead. Grimacing he turned his attention to the two foreign ki he sensed. He turned and saw a man asleep or unconscious in his chair. _One down, one to go_. But where was the other one? He let his senses take over again…_Masaka! The ki are both coming from him!_

Trunks let his senses look further and almost brush against the stranger to find out more. _One of them feels like shadow, dark, and full of pain. _He reached out towards the second and immediately recoiled. Though Trunks kept his face impassive he felt like he was going to be sick. _Oh Kami-sama…blood…so much blood._ It was so horrible. Trunks never wanted to feel that sensation again though he had felt it many times before. It was what nearly suffocated him in his own time, the aura of blood, fear, and death.

Trunks cleared his mind of the evil presence and took a closer look at the man in the chair. _He's the one from the dream. He knew the blond girl. She and Gohan told both of us something important, what was it?_ On closer inspection Trunks saw the man was awake. Once he was standing Trunks decided to introduce himself and bowed, "Briefsu Toranksu Desu". The man held out his hand, "I'm Angel." Trunks took it.

Trunks was surprised by Angel's cold hands but brushed it aside; there were more important things to think about. _The important thing is making sure I don't disrupt any major events in history. Lets hope I know of any major events he was involved in. Lets see…Angel…I've heard that name somewhere before. Kami-sama, if I'm right, this might be more difficult then I thought…_

** 782 AED:

Trunks lay in bed waiting for his mother to come in with a story. She walked in holding something behind her back. 

"What's that Kassan?"

"It's a book of myths and legends my Tousan gave me when I was a girl." "It's very special to me Trunks-kun." " And I've decided to give it to you."

"Soo ka?" the six year old asked. "Doomo arigato Kassan. Can we read some tonight?"

"Of course, that's why I brought it, silly", his mother replied with a grin. "Let's start with this section…Hmm… 'The End of Days.' 'There were many great warriors who fought against the demons that invaded our world. Some of them are mentioned in this book. One of them is Angel, a vampire with a soul…'**

Trunks knew that the question was whether that was the man standing in front of him and if he could be trusted. He flashed back to a minute before. Angel's cold hands. The fact that despite his acute hearing, he hadn't heard a heartbeat. Very glad his mother had insisted on him learning English, he decided to take a chance. , "Excuse me." 

"Yes", the vampire answered mildly surprised that Trunks had switched from Japanese to English so quickly.

"I'm afraid I need to ask you a question. Are you in fact Angel, the vampire with a soul or am I mistaken?"

He crossed his arms and nodded, "Yeah, I'm him, now would you mind explaining who you are and why you needed to know who I am?" at this point his gaze had tuned suspicious. Trunks noticed that he had shifted into some sort of battle stance and looked ready to pounce.

The Demi-Saiyajin took a deep breath and began what he knew as the truth. He also knew that Angel would probably find the truth questionable, to say the least. "As you know my name is Trunks Briefs. I'm not from this time, it will be over 700 years before I'll be born."

"So why are you here, is there some danger you need to warn me about?"

"Yes and no. The future is bleak and barren but it has nothing to do with you. I went back in time twenty years to warn the warriors of that time of an impending threat. I completed my mission successfully but when I tried to go home my time machine malfunctioned and crashed here. I needed to know who you were because I had to make sure you could be trusted."

"You know that was one of the most unbelievable stories I've ever heard. I think you're telling me the truth."

"Soo ka?" Trunks asked flabbergasted.

"Really, if you were trying to fool me you would have come up with something much more convincing. Besides, I've never seen this kind of technology before. It's literally ahead of its time."

"Thank you Angel-san, I'm glad we can trust each other.

"So you've explained why you came here, but how will you be able to leave? Your time machine, that's what this is, isn't it? Well it's definitely seen better days."

"H-how can I leave," Trunk stammered blushing, "I er can't. I can't for a while actually. Fixing the time machine could take a lot of time depending on how fast I can find the exact source of the problem and get parts and tools. At the very least it would take a few months. I also have to give the energy enough time to build up enough to take me home. That would take another month or two." By the time he had finished the blush had faded. While he was embarrassed about his situation going into mechanical details had calmed him down. Trunks was his mother's son. 

"So what you're saying is that you'll be here for at least a few months. Do you have anyplace to stay?"

"N-not exactly."

"I thought so. Listen, I'm about ready to go back h-to LA. You can come with me. I live in a hotel so it wouldn't be a bother. There's plenty of room."

"I'm not sure it would be a good Idea."

"Why? If you come with me you know what major events have to happen in order to preserve the future. If you stay somewhere else, you lose that advantage."

"I guess you right Angel-san, I accept your offer."

Angel gave a half-smile. "Good. Now let's get your things and we can take them back to the monastery until we're ready to leave."

"All right, it'll only take a second." Trunks went to the glove compartment and pulled out a small box.

"What's that?"

"My stuff."

Angel was a bit surprised, "What do you have in there?"

He had no idea what Trunks could have fit in that small box.

"My mother went a bit overboard, she gave me a week's supply of food, 1000 zenni, a hover bike, two changes of clothes, my sword, and a normal motorcycle."

"How does that all fit? Magic or Technology?"

"Technology, I'll show you sometime."

"Fine, but what about the time machine?"

"I can compact it to fit with everything else but we need to get out first."

Angel nodded. "We need to move now, there's only an hour or two until sunrise."

Trunks only needed a minute to capsulise Hope and then they were off.

It took an hour to get back to the Monastery. It was two hours before Trunks and Angel went to sleep. The next day it took twenty minutes for Angel to secure travel back to LA. It took a week and a half aboard a ship to get to LA. It took one hour to drive to The Hyperion. And it took all of Angel's strength to walk in the door.

***********************************************************************************

Word to Know Cont'd: 

Masaka- Impossible, It can't be ect.

Ki-Energy. In DBZ Characters can use that energy to fight, fly, and sense other ki. Every living thing has ki. I'm including vampires in this. Androids and Cyborgs don't have ki.

Kami- God. In the DBZ verse Kami refers to a being that watches and cares for planet Earth. That being IS NOT immortal. They watch over Earth from Kami's Lookout. 

-Sama - a suffix that signifies great respect. It's usually used in regards to Royalty or Deities. 

Tousan- Father, Dad 

Soo ka? - Really?

Hey guys, well I'm almost finished with introductory part of the story. Soon the plot will speed up a bit. I have several ideas in the works for this.

I'd like all of you to answer a question in your reviews. I will be using several elements of Season Three of ATS to a degree. If there is anything in Season three that you don't want to see here, let me know. Some things that won't be in my story are Cordelia's demon-ness (I may end up using it but she wont be nearly as powerful) and what has been referred to as Dork!Angel. I prefer Angel to be less "happy-go-lucky" than he was depicted this past year. Any other questions or comments, feel free to address them in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Explinations Aplenty

Authors Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay but I was attacked by The Evil Writers Block Monster. Anyway this chapter starts with Angel and Trunks meeting the AI peeps. Have fun reading!

Moonfairy: Gomen ne, but Bulma won't be having a major role in this story. However in the sequel I have planned, her past counterpart will have a larger part. Thanks for the input though J 

Disclaimer: Do I look like Joss Wheden or Akira Toriyama to you? (Considering I'm a girl, that would be a 'no')

A Huge thanks to Elf for all the help. *********************************************************************

Trunks fidgeted nervously. He wasn't sure how Angel's friends would react to meeting him. Cordelia had ebbed his fears a bit. He realized with a slight pang that the way she was fussed over Angel reminded him of his mother.

He wasn't sure about Wesley; he was too busy admiring his new weapon to notice the young man standing behind his former boss. 

Gunn was a fighter. From what Angel had told Trunks he knew what it was like to fight things stronger than him...and what it was like to lose someone. Incidentally, Gunn would be the first to notice Trunks presence.

"Hey Angel, who's the kid with the purple hair?"

Trunks felt everyone's eyes focus on him and started to form a sweatdrop on his forehead before Angel started to explain.

"Guys, this is Trunks Briefs. I met Trunks near the monastery and he was a little lost so I told him he could stay here."

Cordelia looked rather confused," if he was lost near the monastery, why would you need to bring him here?"

Trunks attempted to answer, "I'm not exactly lost in a geological sense 

Cordelia-san."

She still looked confused, "Do you mean your lost in a spiritual sense? 'Cause if that's the case you should know that Angel's just his name. He's not-", She was cut off by Wesley.

"Really Cordelia, just let the boy explain", he turned to Trunks, "Please go on."

Trunks took a deep breath then continued, "The truth of the matter is I'm lost chronologically." 

Wesley's eyes widened, "Chronologically? But that would mean-"

Trunks nodded, "Hai, time travel."

Angel noticed Trunks seemed uncomfortable with all the attention and decided to step in.

"Trunks comes from a not-so-bright future almost 800 years down the road. There's a threat that will take control of the Earth and start destroying everything on it…" 

As Angel continued Trunks stopped listening. All of a sudden he felt an intense ki. It wasn't particularly strong compared to his own, but it was almost as powerful as Angel's. _Hai, almost as powerful but it feels completely different. Angel feels like Darkness, but this feels like fire._

"…And his time machine malfunctioned and dropped him near the monastery. I heard the crash and went to investigate. After he woke up he asked who I was. Apparently there was some sort of myth that mentioned us and he recognized me. I offered to let him stay with me until his time machine's fixed."

The small group was in shock, demons, magic, portals to other dimensions, all were common occurrences at Angel Investigations, but time travel, cyborgs, not so much.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce everyone.", the ensouled vampire apologized, "Trunks, meet Cordelia Chase. Cordy has worked with me for about two years now. She gets visions of people in trouble from The Powers That Be."

Cordelia smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Trunks".

Trunks immediately blushed, he wasn't used to being around women other than Chichi or his mother. Remembering the lessons in manners said women had drilled into his head Trunks bowed, "It's w-wonderful to m-meet y-you as well Cordelia-san." 

"You don't have to be so formal", she gave him another dazzling smile, "Call me Cordy."

Trunks got five shades redder, "Hai Cordel-I mean Cordy."

Wesley cleared his throat and gave Angel a meaningful look.

"Right, and this is Wesley. Wesley was a Watcher but er decided he'd get better use of his talents as a Rouge Demon Hunter. He had a case in common with Angel Investigations and later joined up with us. Last year I had some difficulties and Wes took over for me. He's in charge, so if you need anything fell free to come to him or to me."

Wesley gave out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet a warrior of your caliber, Trunks. I hope we can be of help to each other." Trunks took Wesley's hand.

"Arigato Wesley-san. Your confidence means a lot to me." Up till now Trunks had avoided making eye contact with the ex-Watcher. Suddenly he gazed directly into Wesley's icy blue orbs. "When my mother read the legends she commented several times that you must have been one of the most intelligent people of your generation."

Wesley gave Trunks a searching look, "Your mother was the one who found a way to travel through time, wasn't she?"

Trunks nodded and Wesley followed suite understanding that the younger man had paid him a great compliment.

After a moment Gunn decided to introduce himself, "If no one's say who I am, I will. Charles Gunn. Always nice to meet another fighter."

Suddenly the owner of the firelike ki opened. the door and entering the lobby.

"Cordy, Wes, I'm back and I've got the Taco Bell for Fred and-" Faith stopped speaking as soon as she saw Angel.

Unconsciously imitating Cordelia the Slayer immediately gave him a hug.

"Hey Angel. I'm real sorry about B. I never thought she'd go before me. Funny, huh? …Listen, if you need anything let me know, k?"

He gave her a halfhearted smile, "Isn't that supposed to be my line? I'm ok Faith, but I am a little confused. When did you get here?" 

"About a month ago some guys from the Council gave me a get out of jail free card. With B, well gone and so much supernatural activity they figured it'd be too risky to train a new girl."

Angel nodded affirmatively, "I understand, but why didn't they place you in Sunnydale?"

Faith gave a false grin, " G-man told the council that he was 'assisting in a ruse designed to fool the demon underworld' into believing B is still there. It is 'imperative that I do not make an appearance in Sunnydale'. So they decided on the next best thing to the hell mouth-LA."

The room grew silent as Angel took in what had been said. The quiet was so loud it roared in Faith's ears. She desperately searched for a safer topic of conversation.

Trunks took in Faith's explanation but was more focused on her. Her body was muscular but not overly so and the short top and leather pants showed off every inch of her to perfection. But he didn't just analyze her body. He searched her ki again and again trying to figure out why she made him feel this way. Something was stirring inside of Trunks and he wasn't sure what it was.  


Faith stopped racking her brain and started looking around the room for something to comment on. Almost immediately she noticed the purple haired boy that seemed to be deep in thought. _He's kinda cute_

"Hey Angel, who's the cutie with the big sword?"

***********************************************************************************

Sorry for the shortness but I thought it would be better to post sooner rather than later. Please Read and Review, praise and constructive criticism is very welcome. 

By the way, if you enjoyed this you might want top try my Harry Potter fic "Lily Among The Thorns".

A shout out to Ollie Wood's QT (aka Fighty-chan) for putting up with me while I was fighting TEWBM.


	5. Chapter 4: Misery and Mending

Authors Notes: Wow! It's been a Loooooong time since I've updated this. I am very sorry and I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Enjoy the fic!

To all my reviewers: Thanks so much! You guys are the best.

Juuaichi: No, there won't be any yaoi except a bit of hinting toward unrequited Gohan/Trunks. Feel free to write one yourself, I'd read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, BTVS, or ATS.

Pairings: This is going to be a B/A fic. The only other concrete pairing should be apparent by the end of this chapter. I there are any other specific relationships you'd like to see, let me know through reviews or email. This includes BTVS relationships too.

Also any B/A shippers might want to take a look at my fic One Moment. It's my take on the B/A meeting in the Saiya-what?-verse. 

***********************************************************************************

After Trunks had succeeded in sounding like a complete idiot in front of the dark haired slayer, Cordelia had a vision regarding two vampires. Though they'd staked the female, Elizabeth, the male had escaped and told Elizabeth's mate, James, what happened. 

Trunks had gone to collect information with Gunn, Faith and Wesley the next day when Angel had been confronted by James. Apparently James was dead, but something seemed wrong. Cordelia had spoken with Angel afterward, but the vampire retreated to his room. He hadn't come out the rest of the day or night. Trunks suspected it had something to do with Angel's dead mate, Buffy.

Trunks understood all too well what Angel had to be feeling. Though it had been over three years ago, the memory of Gohan's death was all too clear. Sometimes when he was training or asleep it would come unbidden and bring him back to that day. He would feel the rain mingled with his tears; he could still smell the burnt flesh even now. For three years he had let his anger and sorrow fester, finally releasing them in a foolhardy charge against the Jinzouningen that had nearly gotten him killed. Angel needed to talk to someone who understood, even if he couldn't admit it. _Before it's too late._

Trunks levitated in the air meditating in one of the spacious rooms of the hotel, he was carefully keeping his senses alert to Angel's ki so he would be able to speak with him as soon as possible. _There he is. _He waited until he heard Angel descend to the basement and begin punching a bag. He could hear the seams starting to give from the force of Angel's blows. _I was right, his Ki is screaming._ Trunks took a deep breath before walking into the basement. 

Angel was still punching the bag with enough force to break it. The vampire turned around when he heard some one climb down the steps. He looked at Trunks and nodded a greeting at the boy. _He looks anxious about something._

"Good morning Angel-san. I-er, well I was wondering if you wanted to talk." _That come out well, it didn't sound stupid at all,_ Trunks thought sarcastically. 

If Angel had been in better spirits, he would have found Trunks attempts to get him to open up amusing. As it was he was a tad irritated. "Listen Trunks, I appreciate the concern, but there's nothing you can say. Why don't you go upstairs and get something to eat."

__

Well, I don't appreciate being talked to like a child. "No thanks."

The ensouled vampire ignored him and continued hitting the bag. Trunks scowled before saying, "I think you'd get a better fight out of something that hits back." Angel whirled around and raised his eyebrows at the boy. 

"I haven't had a good spar in years; I could use the training," Trunks said giving Angel a challenging glance. The vampire looked at him for a second, before wordlessly dropped into a fighting stance.

Trunks smirked before falling into his own stance. He sent out a fairly slow punch. Angel blocked it easily, "Come on kid, you can do better than that." Trunks grunted before hurling a much faster one that sent the vampire flying. Angel got up, now in game face, "That's more like it."

The spar went on for a long time, growing more serious. Trunks was using more of his power, which meant that Angel was mainly on the defensive now, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Quickly he delivered a kick that Trunks didn't expect, forcing the young fighter into the air. What was interesting was the fact that he continued floating there.

"What the Hell?" Angel exclaimed staring at the airborne teen.

Trunks appeared confused, "What the Hell what?"

Angel resumed his human face before asking, "How are you floating? Is it some kind of psychic ability?" This was rather new for him. Bethany a client from a year ago had had telekinesis but this was completely different. 

Trunks shook his head and shifted into the meditation position he'd learned from Gohan, "No. Because of my heritage I have some minor abilities. I might get a sense of foreboding before something bad occurs and I'm fairly good at judging peoples character, but that's it. This is actually a way of honing fighting skills through Ki or life and soul energy. It's not that hard to learn as long as you remember to disregard human limitations, of course it also helps if you have a background in martial arts", he finished with a smirk. 

Angel considered this information for a moment before asking another question, "How old were you when you started training?"

"I was four when I learned basic martial arts and how to control my Ki. I didn't start any heavy-duty training until I was around thirteen. My mother didn't want me fighting the Jinzouningen but I convinced Gohan to be my sensei anyway. "

__

Thirteen. Buffy was fifteen before…"What happened after that?"

Trunks took a deep breath before continuing, "The first battle he took me to as at an amusement park. When we got there they were climbing on the carousel. There were so many bodies… The two of them ganged up on Gohan. I tried to go against Juachigou, to keep her away from him. She completely overpowered me. Gohan came to my rescue after I blacked out. He hid with me in the rocks while they blasted at us. He ended up losing one of his arms, because of me. Because I couldn't break the damn barrier."

Angel wasn't sure what the youth meant, "Barrier?"

Trunks sighed before explaining, "I told you that I was half Saiyajin, ne? Well, when Saiyajin reach a certain peak in power, with the right trigger they can go Super Saiyajin. It changes our appearance slightly, but more importantly it gives us a huge increase in power and speed. At that time I was having trouble finding my trigger. If I had only gone Super a little sooner, maybe…" Trunks shook his head. _What good are maybes?_

"The loss of his arm was crippling. He didn't have enough time to learn to compensate for his injury. Eventually the Jinzouningen came to our city. I begged him to let me go with him. It took some persuading but he finally agreed-before knocking me out. He went alone. They killed him. I found his body when I woke up. It was my trigger." Trunks let out a humorless laugh, "How's that for irony. Anyway, at first I didn't want to do anything but make the pain stop. Then I remembered what he died for. He wanted to save the world. Trying to finish what he started was the least I could do. After all, if I didn't, who would?" 

Angel was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry. It doesn't change anything, but that's the truth. It shouldn't happen. Good people like Gohan _(like Buffy) _shouldn't die that way_." But they do._

Trunks understood, "For what it's worth, so am I", was all he said before floating to the ground.

A mutual silence hung in the air before it was broken by the ensouled vampire's curiosity, "Trunks, could anyone use Ki?"

"Anyone with a living soul. If they wanted to learn anyone here could, Cordelia, Faith, Wesley, Gunn, you."

Angel was more than a little confused, " I'm not alive."

Trunks smirked, "You aren't, but your soul is. A soul is always alive, unless it's erased from existence. For that to happen someone has to kill you in the afterlife. You'd probably adapt better than an ordinary human because a lot of the pre-work is done for you. You've already left behind most mortal limitations."

"How would you feel about showing me how to channel Ki?"

The lavender haired youth smirked again, "That depends. How do you feel about showing me your training methods?"

"That'd be fine, but why do you want to know my style? Yours is more than adequate."

Trunks once again did a flawless impression of his father, "In my experience every style has something worth learning. Besides it never hurts to pick up a new trick or two."

Now Angel was the one smirking as he held out his hand, "So, it's a deal?"

Trunks nodded before grasping Angel's hand, "Hai, it's a deal."

Twenty minutes later Angel was feeling better than he had in awhile. He wasn't going to frolic in the woods singing, but he was better. Talking with Trunks had helped. He was still musing on his mood when he ran straight into the hotel's resident Slayer. "Sorry Faith. I was thinking."

"No worries Angel," Faith replied before heading wherever she was going. 

Angel was infinitely grateful Faith never chastised him for 'brooding' like Cordelia was so fond of doing. This gave Angel an idea. Trunks was probably going to be in LA for a while. It would be best if he got to know the city before heading out n the dark to fight its monsters. "Faith."

"Yeah, Angel."

"How would you feel like showing Trunks around LA?"

" Five-by-Five. I needed to get some things anyway."

"Great, just don't get into too much trouble."

"You know me."

" I do." Angel said with a smile, "Here, take my credit card, Ok? Get whatever you two want." 

"Angel, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can. I want you and Trunks to have some fun."

"All right. I give."

Angel smiled again and called Trunks to explain what was going on. 

"Go with Faith and have some fun. We can start training together tomorrow." Trunks reluctantly agreed to the vampire's request though he wanted to start training now.

"Come on Wonderboy. Places to go and all that jazz." Faith said as she dragged the unwitting Saiyajin out the door.

"OK, what do you want to do first, hit the shops or see the sights?"

Trunks made a face, "I guess we might as well get the shopping over with first."

Faith surprised him by breaking out into a full-fledged smile, "I gotcha. Let's go." 

The first store they entered was 'Leather For All Occasions' and it lived up to its name. Jackets, pants, skirts, shoes, and some other things that made Trunks blush. Faith seemed completely at ease as she steered him towards the pants. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Trunks wasn't sure about trying on the leather pants but Faith insisted it was for his own good. When he modeled them at her request (_Angel said 'have fun'_) she nodded, apparently satisfied. "We're definitely getting these." 

She paid for his pants and a pair for her with Angel's credit card and then they finally left. Trunks began to breathe freely again as they walked down the street and into more stores. Then he noticed that most of the females in the immediate vicinity (not to mention more than a few males) were staring at the lower half of his anatomy. 

I don't get it. Is this some sort of 21st century thing I don't know about? _Is it because of my hair color? _Admittedly he hadn't seen anyone else with natural purple hair. 

"Umm. Faith?"

"Yeah, Trunks."

"Why are people staring at me?" 

She seemed more than a little surprised, "You mean you don't know?"

"Is it because of my hair?" he questioned innocently.

She looked at him incredulously for a minute. Finally she took a deep breath before replying, "Sure Trunks. That must be it."

"Oh, should I dye it?" he asked the dark haired Slayer

She sighed again, "Don't worry about it, Trunks." 

"Ok, Faith."

A couple of hours later they had finished shopping and were taking their time enjoying the city. It had been one of the better days of Trunks' life. Faith had had a nice time too. _Trunks is a sweet kid. _

Remembering the day so far made her smile. In some ways he was probably more knowledgeable than her. In others Trunks was so utterly clueless Faith had to force herself not to laugh. _Like his introduction to ice cream. _

*Faith felt her stomach rumble. _Ah, Ben and Jerry's right across the street. Not too shabby timing. _"Hey, Trunks! Wanna grab some ice cream?"

He looked puzzled, "I guess. What is it?"

Ten minutes later he had a cone of Chubby Hubby in his hand. He looked at it for a second before shrugging and taking a bite. Food was food.

"Yum. This stuff's pretty good. And they have all different kinds?"*

Faith chuckled to herself they walked down the street. She was blissfully unaware that Trunks was looking at her almost the same way that most women (and some men) were looking at him. And they were both blissfully unaware that someone else was walking towards them in the opposite direction. They were aware however when that someone walked straight into Trunks. 

He wasn't hurt. A bullet at close range would've bounced off his skin. The woman, who'd run into him on the other hand, fell backwards onto the pavement. 

Faith snapped out of it and pulled the woman up and began to apologize, "I'm really sorry about-" she stopped speaking when she realized the woman was Lilah Morgan. Faith abruptly switched gears. "On second thought, I'm really not."

Lilah gave her a false smile, "Well if it isn't my favorite ex-jail bird." she turned her attention to Trunks, "And what do you know. Some jailbait to keep her company." 

Trunks fixed her with a Vegeta Death Glare™ designed to make most people quivering balls of fear. Unfortunately, Lilah wasn't most people.

"Careful kid. Your face might stick that way." Lilah answered with a smirk as her eyes lingered appreciatively over Trunks' newly purchased pants.

"I'm not a kid, baka." he shot back, unconsciously flaring his aura slightly. 

Lilah was still far from impressed. _So what if Faith's new lapdog has some teeth?_

"If you're going to insult me at least be man enough to do it in English." She snorted before walking away.

Trunks growled in his throat. "Whoever that woman is, I don't like her."

Faith gave him a pat on the back, "Trust me, you're in good company." 

She didn't notice that Trunks had turned a bright shade of red as soon as her hand touched his shoulder.

Later in the day Faith was getting frustrated. After their encounter with Lilah she had attempted to locate some demons she and Trunks could pummel to release some anger. But she'd had absolutely no luck so far; it was almost like they could sense she was in a foul mood.

Finally she turned to Trunks, " Look, we're having no luck finding any big uglies to pound. If you want we could head over to that place I mentioned earlier."

The lavender haired boy shrugged, "Sounds good. But maybe we could spar after we get back to the hotel."

"Are fighting and food all you think about?" 

Faith grinned again as Trunks tried to look sheepish, "A man after my own heart.

As she led the way to Cartairis, Faith failed to notice she'd made Trunks turn a bright shade of red yet again.

Lorne heard a knock at the door of his newly refurbished club. "Sorry, but we don't open 'till sunset today."

"Lorne, it's me."

He opened the door, "Sorry Faithy-kins. Didn't recognize your voice at first." 

She waved away his apology, "S'ok Lorne. We're still five by five. Anyway there's someone here I thought you'd like to meet. "

Faith turned her attention to the person at the top of the stairs. "Come on in Trunks. Lorne might look kinda strange but he's pretty cool, for a green guy anyway." 

Trunks obediently descended, hiding his marginal surprise. _His skin's the same color as Piccolo's. Though, somehow I couldn't picture him in that outfit… _

The green demon gave Faith a chiding look; "If I didn't know you better I might've taken offence to that."

"Sorry, I'll be good. I promise." Her words were contrite, her face looked anything but. 

Lorne merely raised his eyebrows before turning his gaze to Trunks, "So Kiddo any idea why Angel-cakes wanted us to hook up?"

"Er, no. Not really…"

Lorne nodded, "I do. I bet he wanted me to do a reading." 

"Huh?"

"I've got this special talent, I can read people, see their souls, their destinies. But only when they sing." 

Trunks face turned several colors before he finally sputtered, "S-sing. I can't. I mean…are you sure?"

Faith pat Trunks on the back, "Trust me, there's no getting out of it. Believe me, I know. Now go choose your poison." She pointed to the songbooks.

He gave her one last desperate look before reluctantly doing what she told him. Trunks flipped through the books before finding a title that caught his eye. _'Misery', huh? Well…it's as good a pick as any_. 

"Okay, how about this one," Trunks pointed out his song to the green demon.

Lorne raised his eyebrows, "Okay Honey. If this is what you want, go for it."

The lavender haired youth nodded and picked up the microphone. He wanted to get this over with.

__

"I cry myself to sleep again tonight,

'Cause I cannot hold you tight,

I wish I could see you again tomorrow,

To take all this sorrow, sorrow,

I'm hallow

When I touch you, Can you feel it,

When I need you, Can you give it,

When I look in your eyes, Can you see me,

When I fall, fall. Will you catch me, catch me, catch me

Misery is what I feel,

When you're not around,

So I can't heal,

Misery is what I feel,

Is what I feel

Misery is what I feel,

When you're not around,

So I can't heal,

Misery is what I feel,

Is what I feel

These tears on my face, 

Are for you,

I wish I could hold you,

Touch you, feel you

My heart is bleeding, can't you see,

I wish that you could hold me,

Touch me, feel me

When I touch you, Can you feel it,

When I need you, Can you give it,

When I look in your eyes, Can you see me,

When I fall, fall. Will you catch me, catch me, and catch me

Misery is what I feel,

When you're not around,

So I can't heal,

Misery is what I feel,

Is what I feel

Misery is what I feel,

When you're not around,

So I can't heal,

Misery is what I feel,

Is what I feel

Misery is what I feel,

When you're not around,

So I can't heal,

Misery is what I feel,

Is what I feel

Misery is what I feel,

When you're not around,

So I can't heal,

Misery is what I feel,

Is what I feel

Misery"

Trunks took in a deep breath. He'd done it, he'd sung. Hopefully he'd never do it again. He looked at Faith, "So, how'd I do?"

__

Faith stared at Trunks, "Not half bad, Kid_." Even though the lyrics hit a little to close to home._ She gave Trunks a half smile when he looked at her. 

Lorne got out the margarita mix, glanced at it for a second, then put it back and reached for the scotch. He was practically shivering. The only people he'd ever read that even came close to having so much pain and death in their aura were Angel and Faith. But even they'd never lived in a post-apocalyptic war zone. It was a wonder the kid hadn't gone completely nuts. Not to mention what else he'd seen…

Suddenly a ringing sound came from Faith's jacket, jarring Lorne out of his thoughts. She took out a cell phone. "Hey, it's Faith. What's up Angel? What? Ok. We'll be there in a second," she turned to Trunks, "Something's wrong with Queen C. It's her visions, Angel didn't go into a lotta detail. Just said to grab the green man and head over to the hotel."

Trunks nodded solemnly, "Wakkata. Let's go.

Several hours later Trunks was glaring at Lilah for the second time that day as Angel issued her a warning, "Don't you came at me through Cordelia ever again. You play that card a second time and I'll kill you."

"I don't understand why we don't kill her now, before she tries something else." Trunks muttered under his breath.

Faith turned to him, "Because, it's just not worth it."

Trunks looked back at her, "How did you…?"

She smirked at him, "Super hearing, part of the slayer package." Before she could say anymore another voice broke in.

"Come on, let's go home." Trunks and Faith nodded and followed Angel into the night.


	6. Quick Note

Just a quick note. My B/A interlude One Moment has been moved to the BTVS section, so if you want to read it you can find it there. 


End file.
